The White Rabbit
by mikuridaigo
Summary: Colony!America finds a rabbit and keeps it. England does not approve. UsUK fluff; no romance.


The White Rabbit

Summary: Colony!America finds a rabbit and keeps it. England does not approve.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, simple as that.

* * *

For the first time in the tall grasslands little Alfred was allow to hunt on his own but with high expectations. First, Arthur expected him to find dinner for them that night, and second Alfred was not suppose to get lost resulting in Arthur coming to find him. Alfred promised to be home before sundown, but it was already late afternoon and still no dinner! He wished that he asked his brother to join along but Matthew was too busy with his lands as well. The young colony looked up in the sky as the blue sky began to turn pink and the sun beginning to set. Alfred had his head down, disappointed with himself.

Suddenly the grass shifted in an unnatural way. Alfred loaded his gun and pointed it to the area of moving grass as he slowly approached it. With small steps he made it to the area, pushing to tall grass away and pointed the gun to the middle of the grass. Immediately Alfred dropped his gun and stared at what was in the middle of the grass. A gigantic cotton ball? Curious, Alfred inched closer until ear sprang up, then crinkling whiskers and then a head. The cotton ball had a head and it turned to Alfred, red eyes stared up at blue ones with no expression. "A rabbit?"

Alfred didn't even think about picking up his gun or jumping for the animal. Instead he slowly crawled to it making sure not to make any sudden movements. The rabbit only stared, brave enough to stay and wait for Alfred's actions. The boy reached out and gently stroked the fur and the rabbit happily allowed. Seeing that it was okay to make contact with the animal Alfred crawled closer and brought it to his lap and continued to pet it. "You're really cute, I can't shoot you." The rabbit nuzzled itself into Alfred as if purring like a cat. "Just too cute… but now Arthur will be mad because I don't have food…"

Then the rabbit unexpectedly jumped off and ran into the forest up ahead. "Ah! Wait!" Alfred grabbed his gun and chased after the animal. It wasn't a long run but both eventually reached a small pond in the middle of the forest. The colony looked down at the rabbit whose face was submerged in the water. "Hey! Don't do that, you'll drown!" Alfred took the rabbit out and tried its head when he noticed the pond. It was clear and there were fishes! "So this is what you're trying to show me… thanks buddy!"

Surprisingly the rabbit stayed under a tree and waited for the human to capture enough fish. With the end of his gun Alfred tried to stab the fish and after many attempts he got one. He left the fish on dry land, and this time with his bare hands he reached into the water and successfully captured another fish. Two fish seemed to be enough for just Arthur and himself. Using the bayonet Alfred stabbed the fish as an easier way to carry them. "Thank you but I must go home now."

The rabbit hopped its way to Alfred, staring up at him with determined eyes. "I want to take you home but Arthur may kill you." The animal didn't even flinch. "Fine, but you're hiding in my room and you won't get fed until bedtime…" Alfred started to walk home with his new best friend to follow.

...

Arthur didn't realize Alfred's presence until he walked through the door. This gave the younger man an opportunity to sneak his rabbit through his window and hide under the bed. "Stay here, and don't come out!" He left the window and made his way to the front door. "Arthur, I'm back!"

The English man was already chopping vegetables and boiling the water. "Well you almost missed your curfew. What did you kill?"

"Eh…" Alfred showed the fish that were still flopping around on his gun. "All the small animals were gone… so I got fish!"

Alfred could tell that Arthur was a bit disappointed with not shooting an animal but at least Alfred tried, and they had food. "That's fine, just set it on the counter and go wash up."

"Yes sir." Alfred placed the whole gun on the counter as he ran to his room and locked the door. The rabbit came out from under the bed and happily jumped on Alfred. "Want to take a bath with me?"

Alfred set the tub himself. Once the tub was reached at a certain amount of water Alfred stripped off and climbed in, bringing in his rabbit. "You got your white fur dirty." With a washcloth Alfred cleaned off the rabbit before cleaning himself off. Making sure that his rabbit doesn't drown Alfred had his knee up and allowed it to rest on his knee. "So what should I call you?" the bunny crinkled its nose again. "You know, you were brave not to run away, and I'm brave too! I'll call you Alfie! Because it sounds close to Alfred! Do you like that name." The rabbit just stared. "Okay then, for now on you're my pet Alfie. But I can't let Arthur see you or else he'll hurt you, so stay hidden as always okay?"

Dinner was served, burned fish and somewhat raw vegetables. Yummy… but being kind Alfred ate as much as he could and tried not to throw it back up. However, he hid the vegetables in his pajama pocket to give to Alfie later. After washing the dishes Alfred said good-night to Arthur and ran to his room, locking it once again. "Here's some carrots and celery, I hope you like them."

Alfie didn't seem to mind it being half cooked as it ate it all. Alfred smiled and picked up his pet and placed it right next to him. "Tell me, why did you want to follow me?" Alfie stared again at Alfred. "Really? That's cool… most people find me obnoxious and loud, my brother and Arthur say so. I'm happy you don't."

After a long talk Alfred drifted to sleep with Alfie next to him. He didn't squish the rabbit and the animal didn't run away. The next morning Alfie was still there and Alfred smiled. He hid him under the bed and promised to give it food after breakfast.

...

Whenever Alfred went into town alone he always brought Alfie. One day he bought a supply of carrots and water to feed his pet instead of Arthur's cooking. Many people found it adorable that Alfred had a pet and the kid was now a lot quieter. However, others only thought about food and stealing the rabbit. Luckily Alfred was always aware of these people and he kept an eye out for his friend. "I'll always protect you." He whispered into its ear.

But one day Arthur became suspicious. He's noticed that his boy would always run to his room right away and stay in there for hours. Sometimes at night he could hear Alfred talking to someone. Was it Francis? Is he plotting with the man to leave him? Arthur wasn't going to take this.

So Arthur waited in the hallway just outside Alfred's room. He could hear the boy talk and laugh. To interrupt, Arthur called that it was bath time and Alfred came out groaning. This was the chance for Arthur to snoop through his room and look for evidence that Alfred was plotting with someone.

He checked on his bed and in the drawers… nothing. There was a personal journal but it didn't have anything use full or deceiving. It wasn't until he felt something nudge against his leg when he realized what Alfred has been doing all this time. "A rabbit?"

Alfie quickly noticed that it wasn't his master who came back and it tried to run away. But Arthur was fast and he grabbed the rabbit. "Alfred has been keeping you huh? Well we should teach that ungrateful child a lesson."

For the first time Alfie quivered, crying for Alfred.

...

Alfred was already dried up when he went back to his room. "Alfie, I'm back." He immediately noticed something wrong when his friend didn't come from the bed and greet him. He checked under the bed and all around his room. "Oh no…"

The young lad ran out of his room and to the kitchen. Water was boiling and a knife was on the chopping board with Arthur standing in his apron with his hands behind his back, but no Alfie. "Um Arthur… so what are you cooking for dinner?"

"Oh, it's one of my specialties… rabbit stew." From behind he pulled out Alfie who was struggling to get out of his grip.

"Give him back!" Alfred launched over and grabbed his pet. Arthur allowed his child to grab the animal but he was still very angry.

"Tell me Alfred, why were you keeping a filthy animal in your room. I told you that little animals like these are food not pets."

"But, Alfie is my friend!"

"It's an animal not human." Arthur had his arms crossed, knowing how difficult it is to get across this stubborn boy. At least with Matthew he complies with everything right away.

"So? You're fairies and unicorn isn't real either! Why are they your friends?"

This struck Arthur hard. "Do not use that tone with me. It doesn't matter anyway because tonight this is our dinner."

Alfred didn't mean to look so weak, he didn't mean to cry but he already was. "It's not fair! How come you allow Matthew to have his pet bear but I can't have Alfie!"

The answer Arthur was going to give was the wrong one, but it was already said and could not be taken back. "Because Matthew is not a bratty child who complains about almost anything nor does he misbehave like you! You're loud obnoxious and irresponsible so you do not have the ability to take care of this thing! Do you know how many people complain about you and how embarrassed I am to fix all of your messes?" All went silent after that.

Tears were still coming from Alfred's eyes, but this time he hid it away. "You're embarrassed of me?"

After letting his anger out Arthur realized what he has said. "No. I didn't mean-

"I hate you… I hate you so much! Why don't you just have Matthew as your child instead of me? I-I hate you… " As much as Arthur wanted to retaliate Alfred already ran to his room with his rabbit in his arms. Arthur just sighed and held his head. This was going to need a big apology.

Hours later Arthur knocked on the boy's door. "Alfred, its dinner time and I made your favorite. Please come out." He knocked a bit harder and the door opened on its own. The man walked inside, no one was there. Some of Alfred's clothes were on the bed but the rest seemed to be missing. The carrots and his gun were gone too with the window open. "No… please." Arthur ran to the window and looked outside. He could see Alfred's footprints on the dirty but it disappeared from that. Panicking Arthur ran out of the house to his horse and rode off, trying to find his son.

...

Alfred was back at the pond where he made a small fire and cooked his own fish. "Not bad… how do you like your carrots?" Alfie ate away. Alfred, however, ate a few bites of his fish as he stared into the fire. "Arthur hates me… he always has. So we'll live out here for now on right Alfie? Before Arthur came I was friends with the original people on my land… they were different and wore less clothing but they were nice to me. If we find them we'll live with them instead." Alfie stopped chewing and curled up to sleep. "Yeah, sleep sounds good right now…"

Night had already fallen and Arthur was worried. He went back to the house to get a lantern and a gun, just in case someone had Alfred in their hands. Of course he regretted the words he said but he doubted that Alfred would forgive him. All he wanted was his boy to be safe at home.

Finally Arthur saw smoke coming from the forest, but the smoke became smaller and smaller and deeper into the trees. He expected it to be Alfred with a small fire so he ran in that direction. The boy wasn't that deep in the woods as he found him curled up next to the fire, his only source of warmth. Arthur was relieved that he was okay but was startled when Alfie woke up. The rabbit nudged its nose against Alfred's for him to wake up. Alfred did, blinking in confusion and then sitting up in terror. He reached his gun and pointed it at his caretaker. "Alfred please don't point that gun." Arthur jumped off his horse but had his hand in the air showing no attack.

"No! Get away from us! You're not killing Alfie!"

Arthur didn't move in hope that Alfred would put the gun down. "I'm not going to kill him, but you should come home. It's dark and it's cold."

Alfred shook his head. "Why? You said that I was an embarrassment! Just ask Matthew to live with you!"

The Englishman shook his head. "I'm so sorry I said that but I don't mean it. I love you Alfred. I won't kill your rabbit but please come home."

Alfred stared fiercely into Arthur's eyes, trying to find the lying. But in those emerald eyes were the truth. Blue eyes watered once again as he dropped the gun and ran to his father-figure. "There, there… you're safe now." Alfred sobbed more, his voice muffled as he tried to apologize to Arthur as well. "Please, let's go home and get you warm okay?"

They didn't say much on the way home. Alfred held Alfie in his arms protectively while Arthur had his hand around Alfred's waist to hold him from falling down from the horse. Once they were home Alfred took another bath and went straight to bed. Both apologized for what they said and immediately forgave each other. Arthur promised that he wasn't going to kill Alfie as long as Alfred took care of it and put a collar on it. Alfred smiled and thanked him, falling asleep in his arms and with Alfie beside him.

...

"I don't get it, if you miss Alfie so much why don't you just get another rabbit?" Arthur asked as he watched Alfred tend to his garden. The red, white and blue flowers were all blooming and Alfred just had to water them.

"Well, it would be like a replacement, and I don't want to do that to him."

"But it's been over two hundred years! Why don't I buy you a new one?"

Alfred glared at Arthur, not hatefully but warningly. "No, it wouldn't be right. And stop mentioning this 'new' rabbit! Alfie is just across from you!"

Arthur forgot that once Alfie died he buried him and even after two hundred years the tombstone was still there. The Englishman found it amazing that he would still be so attached to an animal like Alfie.

At that moment Alfred was humming to himself while he planted a rose bush next to the window. Arthur wanted to tell him to plant it somewhere else when he felt something nudge against his foot. He looked down to see a white rabbit looking up at him. But it wasn't just any white rabbit. This rabbit had a white collar engraved 'Alfie' on it. No, it couldn't be-

"A-Alfred! Look! Alfie is here!" Alfred immediately looked up from his roses to Arthur, but all he saw was a bushy eye brow man scream at nothing.

"Haha, very funny. Are you really trying to mess with my emotions? As powerful as I am I'm still sensitive!"

Arthur gave Alfred the 'Are you serious?' look as he saw Alfie nudging its nose against Arthur's boot. "No really! Your rabbit is on my foot! I think it wants food!"

Alfred threw his shovel on the ground and took off his sun hat. "Okay Arthur this isn't funny anymore! When you're done playing 'Alfie is here' I'll be inside!" The younger nation stomped away angrily back into the house.

Arthur looked down once again to see the rabbit. Though it couldn't make any real emotions it was obviously giving him a 'Haha I win' look. "You stupid rabbit, I should have killed you myself."

_Then Alfred would have hated you forever and ever, maybe even have his revolution earlier!_

"D-did you just speak?"

_Sure did, now can you get me some carrots or something? Being dead for two hundred years sure gives a guy an appetite._

Finally, Arthur snapped. "A-ALFRED!" he screamed as he ran back into the house. The rabbit blinked and walked back to its grave. Well one day Alfred could see him, and when that day comes he'll gladly comfort him like he always did.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm not a huge UsUk fan anymore but I am a fan if it's more like a family thing. I just couldn't resist writing this! Well unlike most of my Author's Notes I don't have much to say except to ignore and forgive me for any spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes that I've missed. So yeah please review! I would love to hear your thoughts please!


End file.
